Flapper valve assemblies are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry, e.g., for use in subsurface safety valve systems among others. These valves include a flapper or lid that closes against a seat for forming a seal. Leaking may occur through these valves if the flapper and the seat are misaligned, particularly at low pressures when the flapper is not pressed firmly against the seat. One cause of this misalignment results from the summation or stack-up of the tolerances of the components of the valve assembly. That is, a complex arrangement like a flapper valve assembly has many components, and while the effect of the tolerances of any individual component is essentially negligible, the sum of all tolerances can result in undesired variances for the assembly as a whole. Accordingly, the industry would well receive systems for improving the performance of flapper valve assemblies.